Ace Of Flames
by Synnerxx
Summary: Songs provide a window into the relationship of Remy and John.
1. Sex On Fire

_Dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
Ahead while I'm driving...I'm driving  
Soft lips are open; your knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying...you're dying_

You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it…taste it  
If it's not forever; if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest…the greatest, the greatest

-"Sex On Fire", Kings Of Leon

Pyro gasps --no, not Pyro _John_, because he's always John when he's with Gambit, who's not Gambit at all, but _Remy_--and arches as Remy sucks on his neck. He can feel his temperature rising, his body getting hotter, sweat glistening and slicking his torso under Remy's talented fingers as they slide down to his waistband. Remy leans back up to meet his mouth and John's drowning in the sensation of Remy's slightly chapped lips against his own soft ones.　

John reaches up and tangles his fingers in Remy's hair and tugs gently, his mouth still working against the others. He doesn't know how much more of this foreplay he can take and pulls away from Remy's mouth to tell him that when his breath catches in his throat at the look gleaming in Remy's eyes. He's staring down at John with pure lust and love in his eyes. All John can do is pull him back down into another blistering kiss, his desperation clear.　

Remy takes pity on the pyromaniac and pulls off his shirt before leaning up, knees planted on either side of John's hips, and taking off his own. John's hands have a mind of their own as they touch Remy's bared flesh. John is sure all this heat between them is going to end up being more than even _he_ can stand and he's feels as if he's going to explode as Remy deftly gets his jeans off, throwing them on the floor with the ever growing pile of clothes.

John's finally aware of the sounds he's making as Remy's tongue drags across the pale skin of his inner thighs, the high pitched moaning and whimpering that he would be embarrassed about if his brain wasn't on fire along with the rest of his body. He can feel the smirk on Remy's lips as they whisper over his hips, still avoiding that one place that John needs them on.

Then his cock is surrounded in white hot heat and John throws his head back, eyes clenching shut, teeth clamped so hard into his bottom lip that he tastes blood, and thrusts once before that delicious heat is taken away and he makes a strangled noise that is turned into a moan of pleasure as a lubed finger enters him and he writhes for second before tensing as a second slick finger is pressed into his own heat.

Remy's mouth is up by his ear now and he is murmuring soothing things in French and it doesn't matter that John can't understand him, just that the words themselves seem to have their own fire that further ignites his own and he's moaning again and arching. Another slick finger is inside of him and he's thrusting back down on them before they are taken away. He opens his eyes to meet Remy's. The red eyes are full of their own fire as Remy slowly presses into him and he feels that he's going to be burned alive by those eyes and he doesn't care as Remy picks up the pace.

Soon the pace is lost and its desperate thrusting and arching and John can feel the fire in his veins, rushing and roaring and everything is _so hothothot_ that he can't breathe for a second. Then everything is black and numb and John doesn't know anything except the eruption from his cock and the feeling of Remy's hot come filling him.

The release of fire between them complete, they fall into each other and drift away before the next fire overtakes them.


	2. If I Die Tomorrow

_It brings out the worst in me_

_When you're not around_

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The silence seems so loud _

'_Cause there's no one else_

_Since I found you_

-"If I Die Tomorrow", Motley Crue

John stormed around the base, decidedly ill-tempered. He had snapped at everyone, including Jamie, which shocked everyone, as the two were almost as close as John and Remy. In training today, the fire mutant had been particularly vicious. Sabretooth was nursing a nasty burn on his left hand and Mystique had narrowly avoided getting burned to a crisp. It would be an understatement to say that John was not a happy person today.

He was sitting slumped at the kitchen table when the door opened and Jamie walked in.

"What's got you down, John?" He asked, pulling the refrigerator door open. He studied the contents and grabbed an apple from the top shelf.

"Nothing." John growled, chin resting on his folded arms. Jamie turned his attention to him, after taking a bite of the fruit.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." He said lightly, taking a seat across from him.

"Okay, let me put it this way. Nothing that has anything to do with you." He glared at him, willing him to take the bait and either go away, or start a fight with him, because he wanted to burn, to let out some of his anger and Jamie was as good a target as any. Even if he was one of the few besides Remy that tolerated his temper.

He did neither, and merely sat, still munching on his apple and watching John.

"I miss him, okay?" John finally burst out, not looking at Jamie.

He nodded, knowing who 'he' was. "When's he suppose to be back?" Jamie asked.

"Not for another few days, maybe longer." John answered miserably.

Jamie smiled at him gently. "I know it sucks now, Zippo,but Remy will be back before you know it." Jamie stood and walked out of the kitchen, patting John's arm on his way out.

"Yeah, I guess..." John sighed to the empty room, head cradled once again in his arms.

That night, John was curled up in bed, a nightmare tormenting his sleep. His thrashing had twisted the covers around his body and some were falling off the bed. He was moaning and whimpering.

Remy slipped into the room, shutting the door silently behind him. A loud whimper from John broke the silence and made the other mutant spin around.

He crept closer to the bed, hand reaching out, intending to wake John from his uneasy sleep. John mumbled something, which caused Remy to pull his hand back and lean forward a little more to hear what he was saying.

"No, please. Don't. Please. Don't leave me. Please don't go! Remy!" John had increased in volume and desperation as the dream went on.

That last part made Remy frown. He'd never leave John and he thought that John knew that.

"John, wake up." He said softly, shaking his shoulder. John gasped and his eyes flew open. He sat up in bed and looked around frantically, trying to figure out where he was. He calmed as he discovered he was in his own room. He turned his eyes back to Remy and gasped again.

"Remy! You're back!" He threw his arms around the Cajun and buried his face in his neck. Remy laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Of course, _mon feu_, you know I'd never leave you alone for too long." He kissed John slowly and lovingly.

"I missed you." John confessed, looking down at the messed up bedding, his cheeks stained a bright red.

Remy smiled at him fondly. "And I missed you."

"I thought you weren't going to get back for another few days?" John asked, looking back up into the red eyes he loved so much.

"Turns out the mission wasn't as hard as Magneto thought it would be. Not for me at least." Remy couldn't help bragging a little. He was a Master Thief and all.

"Well, I'm glad you're back anyway." John said, releasing the Cajun, so he could strip down to his boxers and curl up in bed with him.

"_Mon feu, _I have a question." Remy's arms were wrapped around John's waist.

"Hmm?" John mumbled sleepily. The warmth that Remy radiated was so comforting that John had been almost asleep again, feeling safe and loved after that horrid dream.

"What were you dreaming about before I woke you up? It looked like it made you very upset." Remy didn't mention that John had been talking in his sleep too.

John tensed up, fully awake again. "It was just a dream. Did I say anything?"

"You said my name and 'please' and 'don't'. You also asked me not to leave you." Remy told him.

"It was just a dream." John repeated more to himself than to Remy.

"Tell me about it. Maybe it will help you feel better." Remy nuzzled his nose into the back of John's neck.

John was silent for a long moment. Then he took a deep breath and began to talk.

"In the dream, we're at the Institute, I don't know why, but we are. Anyway, we're walking around the grounds and then you walk away from me. You go over to talk to some of the others that are there. I don't know who they are and I can't really make them out all that well. You come back over to me, holding someone else's hand and you tell me that you don't love me and you never did and you've found someone better than me, so you're leaving me. For good." John's voice caught on the last words, his breath hitching slightly.

Remy tightened his grip on the smaller mutant. "_Mon feu, _you know that I'd never leave you for someone else. I love you and no one can change that."

"I know, but that dream felt so real that I believed it. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. It was just that you'd been gone for a while and I missed you and everything. I just got stressed about it, I guess. I'm sorry." John rolled over to look at Remy.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, _mon feu. _Nothing at all." Remy kissed John again before pulling him closer.

"Now, let's get some sleep, _oui_? Remy said, settling in with John's head tucked under his chin.

"I love you." John whispered.

"I love you too, _mon feu_, and I'll never leave you. Never." Remy promised.

They fell asleep, curled around each other and neither dreamed again that night.


End file.
